Homunculus? More Like Incubus
by The-Fanfic-Writer1
Summary: Has Uke!Envy in this story. Don't like don't read. Also has some sex in it.


A typical morning for a typical day was what it seemed like. To Edward, not so much. The blonde had recently got into college and that's saying much, considering he already recieved a scholoarship when he was five thanks to his knowledge of alchemy and it's other basics. However, he had to spend his days with 4 roomates. All in one big dorm. These roomates were not normal however, they were actually considered homunculi due to the tattoo's on their skin, almost making them look like they were part of a cult and naming themselves homunculi. Of course, Edward didn't beileve they were homunculi until Greed proved it by killing himself and letting Ed watch him slowly recover. Honestly, sometimes Greed can be a daring bastard when he wanted to. Knowing they were artificial human beings, this of course shook the blonde male to the bone until one of them, named Lust, told him that they had no intentions of killing him; needless to say, Ed was safe from harm.

* * *

Lust was the reasonable type. She always understood her brothers like the sharpness of her long fingernails and was the thinker of the group. To Ed, her name might've been chosen due to her hypnotizing voice that would slip into a man's ear like a snake. Although, there was a flaw to Ed that he almost forgot to mention to the group; it was the fact that he was actually on the other side of the fence when it comes to dating someone (in other words, he's a homosexual). Thankfully, no one had a problem with his sexuality; making him instantly feel right at home.

Next was Greed. Greed, is always into parties, and will do anything just to go to one so he could have a good time. He drinks, smokes, and sometimes does drugs. But that of course never stopped the homunculus from doing anything crazy and ruin his reputation. Not only does he cares about the parties he goes to, but he also cares out his reputation and status; always bragging about this and bragging about that. Ed was at first annoyed with Greed and his crazy antics, but thanks to living with him for so long, he's gotten quite used to it and always puts on music when he is busy studying and Greed is busy yelling and complaining about whatever.

Then there was little Wrath. To Ed, he was a little happy that he wasn't the only short person to ever attend this college, but the problem was that Wrath seemed a little young for his age. If you took a good look at him, you'd say he was about 9 or 10 years old. But truth be told, he was in fact 18 years old. When Ed asked how the hell he still looked like a child, Wrath shrugged and said "We're homunculi, once we become artificial, we don't age at all." as his reply. Ed finds Wrath as his second little brother because he would sometimes bother him during his studies and whine like a child. He would whine and moan about how Ed was a nerd for studying a lot, or how the blonde was no fun and telling him he needed to go out more instead of keeping his nose in a book. Edward would sometimes laugh at Wrath and his childish personality, other times he would be annoyed (those days when he _really_ needed to study for an upcoming test). He is also a little ball of excitement and quite hyper for his age.

And last but not least...there was Envy. The one homunculus that Ed could barely get along with. Why you asked? Well one of the reasons was his gender. Sometimes when he has trouble coming up with an insult, he wasn't sure if he should call Envy a bitch or a skank, or a bastard or an asshole. Thankfully, before Ed got any more weird ideas, Envy revealed that he was in fact a male which only made things more harder for Ed. However, the main reason why he could barely get along with the homunculus was because of his sexual teasing. To Edward, it felt as if he couldn't put his testosterone on hold for at least 5 minutes. With everything he said, Envy would shoot a sexual innuendo back as if it was his intention to piss the blonde off; which, in fact, worked every time. However, Ed tried not to let Envy know it was getting to him so he wouldn't feel like he was pushing the right buttons. Although he may not want to admit it, Envy was really attractive.

* * *

Back to the typical morning, Ed was looking through a book of homunculi. From what he read, Homunculi have no reproductive organs, yet they go through heat cycles like animals and they form temporary organs to fulfill their sexual desires. The blonde was getting immersed in the topic before suddenly feeling something warm and wet slowly go up his ear. "WOAH!" The blonde screeched, standing up so fast, that the chair fell on it's side. He growled when he came face to face with a smirking Envy as he giggled lightly. "How's that for a good morning kiss~?" "You call that French ear-raping a 'good morning kiss'?" The envious being giggled more and smirked. "Don't be such a prude Ed I was only messing with you." Ed's golden eyes slowly trailed through his looks. His violet eyes had a playful glow to them, making him seem lively in a seducing kind of way. His outfit, he felt was beyond torture. He did mention that Envy was attractive, whatever the homunculus wore, it would only make him more attractive. His outfit was his belly shirt and mini skort, wearing his usual fingerless gloves and toeless shoes. Envy smirked lightly and playfully shook his hips. "Like what you see big boy~?" His tone being alluring and playful as he giggled at the blondes red face. Ed quickly looked away from the playfull eyes, his cheeks burning. "Shut up bastard." As if by correct timing for Envy's flirting to be disturbed; loud, stomping footsteps echoed throughout the dorm quickly. Time went by fast before suddenly: "ED WATCH OUT!" "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!" Edward fell backwards on the thankfully carpeted floor and slowly looked up to find that Wrath had tackled him to the ground. For an 18 year old with a kid body, he was really strong. "Wrath! Get off of him right now you little deliquint!" The little homunculus slowly got up and sighed. "Sorry about Wrath...you need help Ed?" The alchemist looked up to find Lust holding her hand out to him which he reluctantly took. "Yea...thanks.." He brushed off his clothes once he stood up and smiled lightly at Lust in appreciation.

Before Ed knew it, Wrath smiled up at him with a rather suspicious excitement. This didn't seem good. "Hey Ed. What was going on last night in your room?" Ed's eyes widen in shock as Envy's lips curled in a smirk.

* * *

_Edward was of course a growing man, but that didn't mean that he could control his growing temptation. His mind was filled with a pleasure-filled night with a certain homunculus stuck in his mind, looking up at him with wanting eyes. His panting breath could be seen leaving his lips as his body was covered in a thin sheet of sweat. "E...Edward...~" He moaned, holding his arms out towards him with his creamy legs spreading reluctantly. His breathing was becoming ragged as he began at a slow pump, letting his cool hand rub against the burning, sensitive, flesh. His mind continued to wonder as the envious being moaned in pleasure at the slow thrusts. "Ah..~ Uh...~ Mmmn yea...~ More Ed..~" His pumping rythim began to go faster and faster, causing his imaginative love making to follow his pace and the moans to progress into fast panting and moaning. "Ah~! Ah~!" His lover moaned, encouraging Edward to continue his actions. The blonde gave a few grunts and moans with his hips bucking in time with his hand coming down to the hilt, making the pleasure increase. "Edward~! Harder~!" The alchemist complied to the imaginative wishes and gripped his shaft harder, letting the speed loose it's rhythm. His moans became uncontrollable now, he could feel it coming. It was coming very quick and fast. "Oh god yes Edward~!" "GOD YES~!" Edward screamed as the sticky seed squirted from his twitching shaft and landed on his fingers, chest, and a tiny bit on his cheek._

_He was breathless, yet a small satisfying smile crossed his lips. His golden orbs slowly rolled back a bit as he closed his eyes, relishing and basking in the after glow of his orgasm. However, his basking was short lived when he heard a small giggle from his bedroom door. He gasped and quickly stood up while grabbing his pants and pulling them up. "Envy! How long were you standing there!?" "Long enough to watch you cum~" Ed pointed a finger and glared. "Get. Out."_

* * *

"I-I don't know what your talking about Wrath." This was quite a fix the blonde was in at the moment. He wasn't sure what to say. Although he was 18, he still had the mind of a child, so it kind of made Ed wonder why he hadn't learned anything about adulthood by now, making things more difficult when he asked certain questions such as this one. "Huh? What you mean? I woke up because I heard you scream 'GOD YES' at the top of your lungs." Sweat was dripping down the blonde as he was trying to find a good excuse on what to say. The only person who knew what was going on was Envy. He glared questioning daggers at the homunculus who only replied to him with a simple shrug.

Giving Wrath a mother-like smile, he wrapped an arm around him. "Wrath...when a man is all alone, and needs time for himself, what do you think he does to spend some of that time?" Giving the rather detailed riddle, Wrath began to think before smiling. "Oh! I get it!" He said giggling. Edward's cheeks blushed a tomato red as he looked away embarrassed and a little bit ashamed, he should've known better. But what could he do? He was a growing man after all. Envy smirked and pressed his backside close to Ed, shaking his hips a bit in a playful way. "But there's always a way to fix that little problem that all men have~" He gave the blonde a little wink before being suddenly pushed away rather roughly. "Please..." Edward scoffed while looking away and crossing his arms as a pout crossed his lips. "Aw...did I make the pipsqueak angry~?" "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THEY COULD ONLY BE SEEN BY A MAGNIFYING GLASS!?" Envy laughed loudly at the reaction before being suddenly pulled into a big bear hug by none other then Greed himself. "Hey there little bro!" Envy sighed and rolled his eyes. "Morning Greed..."

Thankfully Greed was there, otherwise, Ed wouldn't be able to handle anymore of the sexual innuendos and provocative hip shaking from Envy. However, Ed began to noticed that Envy wasn't looking all that excited, hell he didn't even look happy as he always did. "What brings you here Greed?" Greed scoffed and rolled his eyes at Envy's attempt. "Nice try Envy. But you can drop the perfect act. Your not going to get away this time." The blonde alchemist looked at both homunculi confused. "Wait..what's all this about?" Greed looked at Ed with his violet eyes and smirked lightly. "You see, the acrobatics coach had recently gotten herself injured, and the principle assigned me to find someone who could fill 'er in. Of course, Envy is the only person I know who can do acrobatics with ease. So he agreed to do so on one condition." Ed nodded abstentmindedly, now that he thought about it, Envy was one for acrobatics, tumbling, gymnastics, hell even cratortions. It surprised Ed when he found out that the envious, laid-back, pervert, was reveled as a legened when it comes to gymnastics. No matter what kind of acrobatic trick, Envy could pull it off in one try, which is pretty amazing and quite talented. Ed's mind soon came back onto track when he remembered that Greed said something about a 'condition'. "You said condition. And what exactly might that condition be?" Greed smirked lightly and chuckled. "A dublicate of your room key." Ed nodded abstentmindedly once more. "Oh...I see...that makes...Wait...WHAT THE FUCK!?" Realization hit the blonde almost like a wrecking ball _**(I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL! XD**__ Sorry...)_, as Envy giggled lightly. "How did you think I walked in on you last night? Through witchcraft~?" Now Ed was at the boiling point of wanting to strangle Envy right on the spot as his rage boiled and seethed within him.

However, Ed's anger was intrupted thanks to Greed who interveined. "Welp! Me and Envy are gonna get going!" That's when Envy began to whine and pout. "What!? No! This is the first time me and Ed have day-offs on the same day!" A smirk then grew on his lips as he continued. "I was gonna do _'this' _and _'that' _and then I'll tie him to a chair and squeeze his...-" "OK Greed you can take Envy away now!" Greed laughed at Ed's intruption and nodded. "You got it! Come on now Envy. Time to go!" Ed, Lust, and Wrath watched as Envy was being dragged away by Greed while Envy was kicking and screaming. "No! Objection! This is a violation of my constitutional rights! I demand legal representation!" Greed smirked. "Overruled." "Edward! You traitor!"

Lust sighed in a stressful manner; rubbing her temples to calm her nerves. "Right...well...don't you guys have to go to your lectures?" Lust nodded and smiled lightly. "Yea..." She then turned towards Wrath as he nodded excitedly. "Alright...well then..I'll see you later tonight." Both homunculi nodded and soon left, leaving Ed alone in the house with his list of chores.

* * *

Time felt as if it passed rather quickly, as the sky was already a shade of a beautiful golden with mix of red. Ed let out one last huff as he dropped the last box next to the drying machine. Wiping his forehead, he gave his accomplishment a light smile. "Phew...finally done..." Without him even thinking, he began to speak out his mind as he decided to tidy up the laundry room. "Well...I gotta say...today's been a little hard today but at least I got things done.." Before he knew it, Ed's topic slowly changed to the topic of Envy.

He growled lightly at the memory of what he found while he was cleaning the house. A piece of bikini bottom underwear with a small card that says, and I quote: 'Remember me with this while I'm gone~' Of course, Edward put Envy's little _'present'_ back in his room. He wasn't **THAT** desperate. He sighed once more as he continued to speak out his mind. "I wish Envy would be more mature...although I will admit...his body is just...curvy...and sexy...I guess that's kind of why I mistaked him for a female at first...yet when he told me he was a male..why did I feel happy?" Ed stayed silent for a moment before continuing his little monologue moment. "Why do I not go for it? Well...I guess maybe I don't want to let him know that he's pushing the right buttons...I don't want to feed his ego more." _"Oh..I believe you already did Pipsqueak~" _The alchemist yelped and turned to find Envy standing in the doorway, a smirk evident on his lips. "H-How long were you standing there!" Ed shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the homunculus before him. "Long enough to hear what you said about me~" A giggle vibrated his throat as a small _'click'_ was heard, giving Ed the sign that he was locked in.

The blonde swallowed thickly as he watched Envy slowly get closer, first slipping off his fingerless gloves. A shiver ran up his spine as Envy then slipped off his belly shirt, revealing his pink buds and more of his milky, creamy skin. Goosebumps were what came next when the smirking Sin slipped out of his skort, revealing that he was infact wearing bikini bottom underwear thanks to his lady-like figure. Before Edward knew it, Envy had pressed his naked body against his, the smirk never leaving his lips. "Now then...what were you saying about my curvy...and sexy body...~?" He giggled more more and grippe the blondes hand, leading it toward his chest before making it travel down his hips towards his round ass. Ed's cheeks blushed a pure red before suddenly remembering something. "Wait a minute...weren't you supposed to be coaching the acrobatics team?" "Yes...I was.." "Well then why aren't you there now!?" The homunculus giggled once more. "Seriously? You had to ask? Have you forgotten who you're talking to? I'm the legend of any acrobatics. Besides, how long do you think it takes for me to whip that team into shape, this is basic acrobatics. Not child's play. But let's not get off-track~" Before Ed knew it, Envy had dropped down on his knees; a sudden '_zzzip'_ echoed throughout the room. "W-Wait!? What about the others!? They'll be here any minute!" Envy smiled lightly. "It's alright...I checked everyone's schedules today..they all won't be back until midnight...you know what that means..~?" The Sin slowly guided Edward's cock out of his trousers; gently letting his lips press against the tip in a gentle kiss. "This means I get to milk you to my hearts content...~"

Ed grunted lightly as he felt Envy's hand grip the base and pump the length in a rythimic pace. The Sin smiled lightly at the reaction and continued to go nice and slow before going faster as Ed hissed through his teeth. Envy thought it was high time to use another method to jerk Ed off as his tongue took place on his tip, giving little circles before giving the shaft a loving lick. Before the alchemist knew it, something warm and plenty wet had covered his length completely. Uncontrollable moans began to run past his lips as Envy continued to bob his head, letting his wet tongue run up and down the length in the same rythimic pattern. Before he knew it, Edward's moans were becoming louder and louder. "E-Envy...I...I'm gonna..." He then groaned loudly and allowed his sticky semen to explode in Envy's mouth which he happily swallowed.

Pulling away, a smirk crossed his lips. "So...how was that~?" Ed knew that he couldn't fight this urge anymore, so he finally decided to surrender to the seductive homunculus. "It was amazing...~" Envy chuckled lightly. "Oh~? What's this~? Being honest now~?" The blonde alchemist smirked lightly and shrugged while rolling his golden eyes. "Well...why would I fight back when we're this far from the game~?" The envious Sin giggled and stood up before leaning against the washing machine, letting his pale white globes of flesh be known towards his FullMetal Pipsqueak. Ed couldn't help but stare at Envy's ass, only to be interrupted by said Sin's giggling. "Are you going to take your prize or just stand there and stare at it~?" Ed smirked and looked around for anything that could be used as lubricant. "There's a tiny bottle of lotion in that basket next to us." Envy pointed as Ed quickly grabbed the bottle and lathered a polite coating of the lotion before entering a finger inside his anus. The homunculus emitted a gasp of pleasure; shivers running up and down his spine as he felt the finger inside him pumping inside him. Before he knew it, a second finger was added, giving Envy a scissor-like motion before adding a third. Once Ed thought he was fully prepared, he spread a little bit of lotion on his hard length before positioning himself. The Sin looked over his shoulder, his violet eyes glowing with anticipation; feeling Edward's length rub against his opening before slowly pressing his tip inside. Envy gasped in pleasure and continued to feel Ed's length slowly fill his inside with the hot length. After a minute, the blonde began thrusting, making Envy pant softly in pleasure. "Ah~...Ah~..." The slow thrusts slowly grew faster, making the envious Sin moan louder; begging and encouraging Edward for more of the intoxicating pleasure that was filling his entire body from head to toe. "Ah~! Edward...~! Please there~" With the moans Edward was hearing from Envy below him, it was really driving him crazy. He complied to Envy's wishes; getting himself deeper inside Envy's heat. Before both males knew it, they were just about to reach their ends. Envy's moans were getting louder and Edward's thrusts were getting off rythim and becoming faster. "Ah~! Uh~! **Edward~!"** Envy screamed before shooting his release after feeling the alchemist's hot seed fill his insides.

But Envy wasn't done yet. A smirk grew on his lips as he felt his little lover rest his chin against his shoulder. "Aww~ tired already~?" Ed's pants were deep and ragged as he nodded. "Y-Yea..just give me a second..." The homunculus giggled and suddenly flipped them, causing both males to tumble to the floor and for Envy to fall on top of him. "U-Uh...can we negotiate about this?" The Sin chuckled and shook his head. "You still think you have a say in this~? How cute~" Ed's cheeks blushed a tomato red as Envy looked over his shoulder to find Ed's awaiting cock; standing and twitching in anticipation. "I think it's time I teach your little rod how to behave~" Ed moaned softly as he felt the homunculus above him begin to rub his length between his ass, giving it a few strokes here and there before slowly letting the hot rod sheath back inside his anus. A moan escaped past his lips with his eyes rolling back a little. Before long, Envy began to buck his hips, giving a few bounces and letting out pleasure-filled moans. Of course, that didn't mean that Ed couldn't help. The blonde smirked and held his hips, slowly leading him back down to his awaiting cock back down to the hilt while also bucking his hips upward, causing a sudden loud moan to escape his lips. "Oh god~!" The Sin moaned, earning a smirk from the alchemist before guiding and bucking faster. The pleasure was becoming too great with Envy's moans turning their volume up. Ed couldn't help but join in as his grunts and groans got louder as well. A flash of white exploded in both men's visions as they finally released the awaiting seed. Envy shivered at the feeling of being filled up inside, letting out a sigh of pleasure when he felt Ed slowly slip his length out. Another shiver racked through Envy's spine; he could feel the sticky semen slowly slipping and overflowing from his anus before letting out one last hum of pleasure.

* * *

**Welp. I hope you've enjoyed this little Edward X Uke!Envy Story! **

**In all honesty, I find Envy to be a better Uke then Edward, although this doesn't mean I don't support Uke!Edward X Envy. Oh no, I actually love that shit to death. It's just that I happen to find this a little bit more hotter. Wouldn't you agree. Another thing is, if this was an MPreg, I wouldn't be able to see Edward being the mom. That is all.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
